In order to monitor various operations in a manufacturing site, it is important to ensure that various resources of the manufacturing site, such as fixed resources and mobile resources, are as productive as possible. Typically, a centralized system is employed at the manufacturing site to monitor use of these various resources. With the development of technology, the centralized system is aided by global positioning system (GPS) to track and locate the position of each of the various resources at the manufacturing site. Upon tracking, the centralized system generates a data representative of location details of the mobile resources with respect to time. However, in cases where a number of mobile resources are deployed at the manufacturing site to assist in operation of the fixed resources and in situations where the GPS is not accessible, each mobile resource needs to be tracked with respect to its position and activity, which would otherwise be unaccounted. As such, costs associated with operation of the mobile resources may pose a difficulty while determining efficiency and utilization of the mobile resources when the position and activity of the mobile resources are unaccounted.
US patent publication number 2013/0030873 (the '873 application) describes an asset management computer system for assessing operational data indicative of movement of one or more mobile assets within a work environment. The asset management computer system may determine operational characteristics of a position segment, generate a graphical representation of the position segment, and provide operational statistics based on the position segment. The asset management computer system of the '873 application is assisted by GPS and radio frequency identification (RFID). Therefore, the '873 application fails to disclose tracking of the mobile resources at locations where GPS is not accessible.